Today's the Day
by Vullardqueen
Summary: Three months early, but it's alright. Holding her for the first time still takes their breath away.


Even though Izuku had pulled into the hospital parking lot many, many times over the last month his heart still skipped a beat as he pulled into a parking spot that day. He put the car in park, and pulled the keys out before taking a deep breath and looking at his wife besides him.

"...you ready, Tsu?" He whispered, trying to suppress an excited grin.

"I think so." She answered as she moved to take her seatbelt off. "I'm...kind of nervous, though."

Izuku nodded. "Y-Yeah," He admitted as his grin got more nervous than excited. "...but...I know the nurses will be there and….hopefully...hopefully she's ready."

Tsu nodded, and reached over to put a hand on the handle of the door. "Right. There's only one way to find out." She said, before pushing it open. "Let's go."

They both stepped out of the car into the cold air, and Tsuyu walked around the car to take Izuku's hand as they both headed towards the hospital entrance. The receptionist waved to them as they went to the elevator, just like she'd done every day this past month. They stepped in the metal doors, and hit the number 5.

They then stepped out into the waiting room together, and headed towards the large double doors that were the entrance to the NICU. Izuku hit the button by the door, and listened for the nurse. Izuku told her his name, and after a moment the door opened.

The nurse at the desk greeted them with a smile. "Good morning Mr. Midoriya! Mrs. Asui!" She said as she grabbed the thermometer from a drawer at her desk. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

The two of them nodded proudly as they stepped up to the desk, Izuku leaning down so she could check his temperature before checking Tsu's as well. "I'm so excited for you guys." She said as she wrote down their names and temperature and grabbed a wristband for each of them, helping them get it on. "It's been a whole month, after all."

"I know…" Tsu said, glancing down the hall at the room she knew their daughter was in. "I can't wait."

"Well, go ahead and go see her. I'll let the nurse know you're here, she'll do some checks and then you hopefully you'll get to hold her." The nurse said.

"Thank you so much!" Izuku answered, nodding his head to her before he and Tsu both walked down the hall to room number 7 - Komame Asui's room.

Izuku pushed the door open, and walked in the room with Tsuyu in tow. She immediately sat her bag in a nearby chair, and came to the bed Komame was in, looking down at her. She was tiny, although she'd grown since she was born a month ago. "Hey…" Tsu said softly as she sat in the rocking chair besides her. She slowly and gently reached out to touch her tiny hand, watching her react to it by trying to grab hold of her finger, and look around for her.

"...ohhh my god." Izuku whispered, placing a hand over his heart. "...everytime. Gets me everytime."

"You're such a dork." Tsuyu chuckled, unable to wipe a smirk off her face.

"Well I mean…look at her. So tiny. So cute." Izuku said quickly, before glancing up at the door. "...now to just wait for the nurse."

Tsuyu nodded, taking her hand away so that the small baby didn't get too overwhelmed. She instead took to holding Izuku's hand, glancing at her phone.

The nurse came in a few minutes later as she pulled some gloves on. "Hey guys," She said softly. "How's it going?"

"A-Alright." Izuku answered with the shakiness he always carried on his voice when he was anxious.

"...a little nervous? Excited?" The nurse guessed as she grabbed a stethoscope and went to check little Komame over.

"Yeah, b-both." He said quickly as he watched her listen to the baby's heart and check over the monitors. He couldn't help but ask. "...is she ready?"

"I think so." The nurse answered with a grin. "...alright, we have to be very careful because there's lots of monitors and wires, and it can only be for a little bit at first. After we're sure she does okay, we'll talk about Kangaroo Care, alright?" Once she got the nod from both of them, she asked. "Okay, who's first?"

"Tsuyu, definitely." Izuku said quickly, pointing to her.

The nurse nodded, and she reached down to pick the tiny baby up out of the crib like bed. She slowly walked over to Tsuyu. "...alright…" She said softly, "Just relax. Don't be nervous."

Tsuyu nodded, looking like she had a bit more confidence than her husband at least, and let the nurse slowly place the baby in her arms. As soon as the nurse was sure she was comfortable holding her, she let go.

Izuku watched something in Tsuyu's eyes change. She looked so...happy. It was the look she had the first time she saw her in the incubator after she was born, but multiplied. She looked like she was in love. After a few moments she looked up at Izuku with teary eyes. "...oh my god Izu…" She whispered. "I'm holding her."

Izuku kneeled by the chair, leaning his head on Tsuyu's shoulder as he looked down at the baby in her arms, placing one of his arms around Tsuyu's shoulders. "...she's precious…" He said.

"She _is_." Tsuyu replied, reaching up with her only free hand to wipe tears from her eyes.

The nurse gave Tsuyu a few more minutes before asking if they wanted to switch places. When they said yes, she gently took Komame from Tsuyu's arms and waited for Izuku to sit down so she could hand Komame over.

The moment Izuku held her, he understood the look in Tsuyu's eyes and for a long moment he was totally speechless. He was holding _his daughter._ He couldn't help but tear up himself.

"...hey Ko…" He whispered to her. He watched her react to his voice, looking around a little and up at him. "...I'm so glad I'm finally holding you." Izuku continued, sniffling in between. He tried not to talk to her too much, knowing multiple stimuli could be overwhelming but...he was just so happy to be holding her.

Once his few minutes were up, Izuku looked up quickly. "-hang on." He said to the nurse, before glancing back down to her. "...I know you don't understand me yet b-but...I love you so much, okay?" He whispered, using his free hand to take her little one. "Always. I'll do anything. I can't wait to bring you home...you've got a lot of family and friends dying to meet you….alright? I love you…" He whispered one more time before he finally had to hand her over to the nurse so she could be put back in the bed.

Tsuyu reached out to take Izuku's hand, giving him a silent but overjoyed smile that he couldn't help but return.


End file.
